


Fake Dating for a Real Problem

by Dramaticdragon



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Weddings, everyone knows but poppy and branch, fake dating au no one asked for, minor gristle and bridget stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: When Poppy and Branch are asked to be Maid of Honor and Best Man at Bridget and Gristle's wedding, what will they do when they find out in Bergen culture, its expected that they date too?





	Fake Dating for a Real Problem

**Author's Note:**

> holla guess who loves trolls and wants to post some fluff its me

 

            It had been some time since Poppy had formed the “Allegiance of Besties” with the Bergens, and even though they still lived in the forest, the public transit system of bus-bugs was surprisingly efficient if you wanted to visit the Bergens. Which means it has also been some time since Branch regained his colors, and although he admittedly wasn’t as neon as some as his friends, he was happy to rejoin society as a happier version of himself.

            It was an unspoken rule that all of trolls agreed, that Poppy and Branch were both off of the “date market”, even though neither of them was officially in a relationship, everyone knew they’d get together _eventually_. Everyone but Branch and Poppy, apparently.

            Speaking of Poppy…

\---

            “Can’t this bus go any faster?!” Poppy huffed, fidgeting at an incredible speed in her seat.

            Branch, who was sitting next to her, simply held her shoulder in place so she didn’t jump around.

            “It’s going as fast as it can.” He answered calmly.

            “But I need to get their _now_!” Poppy squealed, waving around a white piece of paper in her hand.

            The paper specifically was an invitation. An invitation to King Gristle and Bridget’s royal wedding in one month. And, of course, Poppy hardly read more than three words before grabbing her friends and hopping on a bus to the castle. What kind of awful friend would she be if she didn’t congratulate her friend on the official date of their wedding?!

            It wasn’t like Poppy didn’t know they were getting married. Poppy threw a celebratory party when she found out Gristle proposed (and do not doubt that it was a party to never forget). But now with this small cardstock in her hand, with a date and time of the official ceremony, Poppy couldn’t help but want to throw the exact same party again.

            “Ooooh, how much longer?” Poppy asked, pushing her hands to the window.

            “Do you think she’ll let us help with the decorations?” Satin asked, from behind Poppy and Branch.

            “How much glitter do you think we can put in a Bergen wedding?” Chenille added.

            “Not enough!” Poppy grinned, jumping up and resting her head on the back of her chair, “But we can try to get some more this time!”

            “Can I make her a wedding soundtrack?” DJ Suki asked, leaning towards them, “Well, I already _made_ it, but can I _use_ it?”

            “As the bride’s designated best friend, I will totally give her your mixtape, Suki.” Poppy laughed, with extra theatrics.

            Suki fistpumping, nearly hitting Guy Diamond next to her.

            “And you’re super-duper sure Bergens don’t like glitter bombs?” He asked, hardly aware of the almost-punch.

            “I don’t think they do, but I’ll ask again!” Poppy answered, her already huge smile only growing wider.

            “Hey, Poppy?” Biggie started leading up to make sure she could see him from the rear of the bus.

            “Yeah?”

            “Don’t most people have that… oh, what’s the word… But the ‘designated best friend’ at weddings? Where you stand up next to her during th- Maid of honor! That’s the name! Do they have those in Bergentown?”

            Poppy thought for a moment, tapping her chin.

            “I’m not sure… But if they don’t, I’ll make sure they do now!” She announced proudly, holding her chin up to reassure her Snack Pack that no wedding of her friends would go Maid of Honor-less.

            “What about Man of Honor?” Asked Cooper, from next to Biggie.

            “That too!” Poppy promised, ignoring Branch as he corrected ‘it’s called Best Man’.

            “Speaking of which,” Poppy continued, leaning back into her seat, “You’re gonna be his Best Man, right?”

            “Poppy, I can’t decide it _for_ Gristle,” Branch said, rolling his eyes slightly, “besides, he isn’t exactly as emotional as you or Bridget, if they don’t have a Best Man in Bergen weddings already, I doubt he’ll add one.”

            “Noooo,” Poppy said quickly, shaking her head, “You two are like best besties! I know he’ll love your support as Best Man!”

            “Best bes- Poppy, I’m pretty sure Bridget is his best bestie, remember? They’re gonna get married?”

            “Well, _yeah_ , silly! But best besties and the in-love best besties are different! I’m still Bridgets best bestie, and she’s in-love besties with Gristle. And _you_ are besties with Gristle!”

            Branch stared at her in mild disbelief for a moment before raising a hand.

            “First: Just how many layers of best friend are there? Secondly: Again, Gristle and I aren’t saps for that stuff, so don’t get your heart broken for me if it doesn’t happen, okay?”

            “I still think it’s gonna happen,” Poppy mumbled, then chirped right back up, “But since you asked, there are 37 layers to a bestie, the first being-”

            “Oh look at the time!” Branch interrupted quickly, shoving a hand of regret against her mouth, “We’re nearly there!”

            Normally, Poppy would have been only more determined by Branch’s interruption to continue, but in this case, she was more excited about the upcoming wedding excitement. Explaining the simple best friend science to Branch another time.


End file.
